Royalty of Love
by Queen of Romance
Summary: Lily has a secret. She is royalty. She can't tell anyone because it could endanger her life. Then she meets the Marauders. She finds that it's hard to keep her secret. Someone finds a letter addressed to a princess. Will her secret come out?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New People

**Chapter 1: Meeting New People**

Lily was a sweet, innocent angel with auburn hair and forest green eyes. She never got into any trouble and was the teacher's pet. James on the other hand was the opposite. He was popular and had a mischievous attitude. He loved to play pranks on everyone. He was part of a group called the Marauders. They were the most popular boys in the school not mention the cutest. Lily was packing for her 4th year at Hogwarts as she remembered the time she met the Marauders. 

*Flashback*

_It was their first year at Hogwarts and they hadn't even met yet. They went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Lily was coming out of Flourish and Blotts with many books in her hands. A young boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes approached Lily. _

_"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. Do you need some help?" the handsome boy asked. _

_"Yeah. Thanks. That is very thoughtful of you," Lily replied, "By the way, I'm Lily Evans." Just as she was about to hand some books to Remus, a boy with jet-black hair and crystal clear blue eyes came running into her and sent the books flying everywhere. _

_"Remus, you aren't going to believe this but…"the boy started to say as he was panting for some air. He looked around to see whom he had bumped into and apologized as he helped her pick up the books. _

_"I'm really sorry, by the way, I'm James Potter," he said. _

_"No problem, I'm Lily Evans," she replied. _

_"Well, see you around, "Remus said. The two boys walked off as Lily stared at Remus. She checked her supply list to see what else she needed. Just then her friend Crystal came. _

_"Lily, is that you?" Crystal asked. _

_"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Lily said. _

_"I got accepted into Hogwarts, "Crystal said proudly. The girls went on talking as they bought the rest of their supplies. The next day they started boarding the Hogwarts Express. They climbed on and search for an empty compartment. They found a compartment and went inside. They sat down and began talking. Lily looked outside the window and saw Remus and James, whom she had met earlier, along with two other boys. _

_"Crystal, those are the two cute boys that I was talking about," she said as she pointed to Remus and James. _

_"They are cute, but who is that?" Crystal asked as she pointed to a boy with jet-black hair and gray eyes who was standing next to James. _

_"I don't know, I didn't meet him," Lily said. _

_"He is the cutest of them all," Crystal declared. _

_"No, Remus is," Lily argued. Both girls argued about which boy was cuter as they giggled. Then, as they were arguing, the boys ran into their compartment. _

_"Is it okay if we sit here," they asked while panting for air. _

_"Sure, "said Crystal said while blushing. _

_"Nice to see you again Lily, "Remus said while giving her a smile, "these are my other friends, Sirius and Peter. You already know James." Sirius smiled at Crystal while she blushed. They began to talk about the Sorting Ritual. They changed into their robes as they arrived at Hogwarts. In a crowded bunch they went to the edge of the lake. Everybody climbed into a boat. Lily, Remus, Sirius, Crystal, and James shared one boat. Peter got stuck with some other kids. When they first caught sight of Hogwarts, they stared in awe. After the boat ride they went inside the castle. They started to talk excitedly about the Sorting Ritual. Then it began. _

_ "Lupin, Remus," a teacher called out. Remus nervously went to the stool and sat down. After a few seconds the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Crystal were sorted into Gryffindor. "Attention students! Let the feast begin," Professor Dumbledore shouted. Suddenly mounds of food appeared on the tables. They ate fairly quickly. As Crystal was talking to Lily, she couldn't help but notice that Remus couldn't take his eyes off of Lily. The prefects led all the students back to their dormitories. Over the next couple of weeks, Lily and Crystal hung out with the marauders a lot and they became best friends. _

_*End of flashback*_

Lily came back to reality as she realized that she was already at the train station. She gave her parents a hug and they said they're goodbyes. 

"Don't forget to write every week. We will be expecting from you," her parents said. 

"I won't forget. I promise," Lily answered with a smile. She picked up her bags and headed for the train when she ran into Crystal. 

"Crystal!!" Lily screamed as she ran in her direction. The girls gathered their stuff and headed in a compartment where they found the Marauders. 

"Hi!" Lily said as he walked to Sirius giving him a tight hug. She walked over to Remus giving him a hug and then to James. Lily didn't like Peter. There was something about him that gave her the chills. 

"So what prank do you want to do at the Sorting Ceremony?" James asked. 

As they became good friends, Remus developed a liking for Lily, and she noticed this. Then one day before the Halloween dance, Remus approached Lily while she was reading a book. He had finally mustered up enough courage to ask her to the dance. 

"Um…Lily? Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure," Lily answered perkily. 

"You know about the Halloween Dance next week, right?" 

"Yeah," Lily said. 

"So, are you going with anyone?" 

"No, not yet." 

"I umm… I was wondering…umm…-" 

"Remus? Are you asking me to the dance? 

"If you say yes then I am asking you. If not, then this conversation never happened," Remus said while grinning. 

"Yes, I would be happy to go with you!" 

She flashed him a beautiful smile as she got up and left Remus to ponder if that had really happened. 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation for the Ball

**Chapter 2: Preparation for the Ball**

"What should I wear?" Lily asked Crystal in an alarmed way Before Crystal could answer, a girl Lily had never seen before suddenly walked in. 

"I'm sorry if it seems like I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help hear what you said, and if you would like to hear it, I have an idea for you," the girl said politely. 

Lily, being the curious person she was, replied with interest, "I'd love to hear your idea!" 

The girl looked very relieved that Lily hadn't been angry with her for listening, "Well, I was thinking that since my mom is a dress designer, I could let you see some of her designs." 

"Would you happen to have any of her designs here?" Lily asked excitedly. 

"Well, I should have a catalog in my trunk. We can look through it tonight and I will owl my mom so she can send them in a few days." replied the girl. 

"That would be great! I'm Lily, by the way. And this is Crystal," Lily introduced. Then, almost hesitantly, "Er...are you new here?" 

"Oh, how stupid of me! I knew I forgot something! I'm Savannah Johnson. I've just transferred here from Salem," Savannah answered, looking a bit foolish. 

"That's all right! We're all a little forgetful around here!" Crystal laughed, "Are you hungry? It's about time for dinner! We can head down to the Great Hall together, if you want!" 

And so they headed down to eat in the Great Hall. As Lily passed by the Marauders, she smiled at Remus and put a hand on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "I'm looking forward to the Ball." Remus turned a bright shade of red as all the Marauders hooted and whistled. 

All the Marauders laughed, and commented loudly. 

"Way to go, Remus!" 

"Atta boy!" 

"Aww..." 

"Took you long enough!" 

"Remsi-poo and Lily sittin' in a tree!" 

After the three were almost sure that everyone in the Hall was watching the commotion (much to Remus's dismay), they put down their forks and started to head up to the common room, a blushing Remus chasing after them, calling, "You could at least have waited for me after that scene!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later that night the three girls looked through the catalog and they each found an individual dress for themselves. Savannah orders owled the orders to her mother, and they came in a few days later. The girls excitedly tried them on and modeled in front of the mirror. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The day of the ball came and then everyone was getting ready. Lily put on her black dress with flowers engraved into the cloth. It reached right above her knees and the thin, black double straps crossed on her back in a low dip. She wore a beautiful necklace with mini pearls and beautiful, dangling earrings. She gently put on her make-up careful not to make a mistake. Her silver eyeliner with light eye shadow shined brightly along with the glitter. Her lips were shining with the coated lip-gloss. She slid her feet into her strapped, black shoes. She grabbed her purse and went to go get Crystal and Savannah. Crystal was wearing a light blue, strapless dress just above her knees. Savannah was wearing a fiery red dress that ended right above her knees. The three girls left their dormitories to go to the Common Room. As Lily walked down the stairs, Remus stared at her every move. When she was close enough, he grabbed her hand, and, both grinning ear-to-ear, they walked to the Portrait hole." James had asked Crystal to the ball with him as friends earlier in the week, since they both didn't have a date. Sirius seemed to have taken a liking to Savannah, and had asked her to the ball upon Lily's advice. Taking their dates' hands, they reached Remus and Lily, and the six left the common room together, only to bump into none other than the famous... 

A/N: cliffy! try to guess who! and I know its short but I will update soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Halloween Ball and the Af...

**Chapter 3: The Halloween Ball and the Aftermath **

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. The two Slytherins sneered at Lily and the other Gryffindors as they walked past with their dates, Narcissa and Penelope Parkinson. James and Sirius showed them their favorite as they walked on. When the group walked into the Great Hall, they were amazed at the beautiful decorations. The four house tables had been removed and were replaced by many small tables all of which were decorated with beautiful tablecloths. There were many jack-o-lanterns in the air and there were orange and black streamers hanging from the ceiling. As the couples walked in, music filled their ears.

"Lily, would you like to dance," Remus asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes, I'd love to," Lily replied as she walked off with him hand in hand, grinning. They swayed to the music and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight. Just like every other night." Lily smiled and blushed slightly. She looked at Savannah and Sirius who looked as if they were having a wonderful time, as were Crystal and James. Then the feast began so they all found a table and sat down. Soon after, the music stopped, signaling that the feast would begin. Lily and her friends quickly staked out a table and sat.

The evening wore on as they danced the night away happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the ball had drawn to a close, Lily and her friends found their way back to the common room and sat down before the fire

"I'm so tired," Lily said as she laid her head down to the person beside her. She looked up to see that it was none other than James. She blushed from embarrassment.

"Goodnight everyone," she called as she walked towards the stairs. Before she got their, however, she found her way back to a certain someone..."Goodnight Remus, " She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The next day, when the Gryffindors awoke, all they could talk about was the ball and how wonderful it had been. And of course, they had their fair share of gossip. ("Did you see her dress?" "I never knew he even liked her!")

Up in the boys' dormitory...

"Sirius, wake up!!!" James shouted from across the room. When his best friend still wouldn't wake, James resorted to a classic: pillow throwing.

"Ok, I'm up," Sirius grumbled. Immediately after he had said these words, he went back to sleep and began to snore. James began to get very annoyed and grabbed a pillow and smacked him HARD right across his face.

"Hey! Cut it out!!" Sirius screamed through the pillow, "Ok, I'm really up now."

The Marauders went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Remus slid by next to Lily and planted a kiss on her cheek. He whispered in her ear," Lily, can you meet in the common room in 15 minutes?" Lily nodded. James sat next to Crystal and wrapped her in a tight hug. Sirius sat next to Savannah and plainly greeted: "Good Morning."

Savannah was slightly hurt. 'But maybe Sirius just isn't the romantic type,' she thought. They all got up and went to their classes. As Savannah walked out of Astronomy she saw Sirius with Kimberly, another Gryffindor, and his arm was around her waist. Savannah felt tears behind her eyes coming out. She really liked Sirius but he obviously didn't like her. He doesn't do anything romantic with her but he does with other girls. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move. Then Sirius's attention went on Savannah. He saw her standing there, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed. Savannah began to run to her dorm and Sirius ran after her. Her grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Listen…." He began to say.

"NO! You listen! You don't do anything romantic with me but you do with other girls. It isn't even like we are going out. She was practically sobbing at this point. Sirius tried to hug her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! You lost that right ever since you put your hands on another girl. Just leave me alone," Savannah screamed.

"I'm really sorry but I don't like you anymore. I don't like commitment and I'm not the boyfriend type. I like to be free. I'm very sorry. I never intended on hurting you. " Sirius said sincerely. 

She nodded. She had always known Sirius was a bit of a player, but hadn't wanted to listen to those thoughts, "I understand, but it still hurts that I truly liked you and you didn't back, but I'll get over it. I guess I can't force you to like me. For now I just want to be left alone." And with that, she left up to her dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile…. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" 

_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me_

"I need to tell you something important. I…. I am a… werewolf." 

_I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
_  
  


"That is it? I don't care about what you turn into once a month! I care about the person you are… my friend." 

_I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell_

"You are okay with it? 

"Yeah! Of course! By the way, have you seen Savannah?" Lily asked to Remus. 

" Her and Sirius broke up, " He replied sadly.

"Oh, poor Savannah. I'm gonna go talk to her," Lily stated worriedly, as she hugged Remus and left. Lily opened to door to the dormitories to find Savannah laying on the bed crying and Crystal beside her. Lily walked over to her and comforted her. Savannah explained what happened thoroughly through her sniffles. Crystal went out to the Common Room and found James there.

"How could Sirius do that???" she screamed.

"Look, don't be mad at him. He doesn't like commitment. When he asked Savannah to the Ball, he just meant for the ball, not permanently. Savannah took it the wrong way, and Sirius didn't want to hurt her. That's why he didn't tell her." James explained. Crystal felt more satisfied and gave James a kiss on the cheek and left. Crystal climbed up the stairs to go to the girl's dormitory. Lily was still there even though Savannah was acting like nothing had happened. For the rest of the night, they talked and joked about anything and everything until they fell asleep. 

A/N: hiyee yall! hope u like the new chappy! dont be mad but im not gonna update till i get 4 reviews! only 4 *ducks flying tomatoes* 


	4. Chapter 4: Quidditch Craze

Chapter 4: Quidditch Craze 

"Come on Remus! We're playing the Slytherins today! We need to prepare for the match! Wake Sirius up! I want to see him in the locker rooms in 15 minutes!" James exclaimed. 

"Awww…James! It's 5 in the morning!" Remus whined. 

"Don't be such a loser. Let's go," James replied as he shut the door behind him. Remus slowly got up to his feet. 

"Sirius! Get up!" Remus yelled. 

"UGH! JELLYBEANS! PLEASE MOMMY!" Sirius cried out in his sleep. Remus laughed. He walked over to his bed and pushed him off the side. 

"Wuh…uh…mommy?" a startled Sirius said stupidly. 

"Yes cupcake. We are having jellybeans for breakfast, " Remus teased in his girly voice. 

"Put a sock in it Moony, " Sirius grumbled. The guys got ready and went down to the locker room. Remus only went with them because he was the commentator. 

"Ok, not to worry. The star is here!!" Sirius announced proudly. 

"Shut up you prat," James responded playfully. They warmed up and changed into their Quidditch robes. 

As they went out onto the field, Remus introduced them, from his commentators box. 

"The Gryffindors, the best team here,… Keeper- Andrew Grossman… Seeker- Robert Smith… Beaters- Sirius Black and Stephan Rueda … and Chasers- Katherine Bell, John Green, and Captain James Potter. Now the Slytherins, who suck, ("Sorry Professor! Won't happen again!")… Keeper and Captain- Lucius Malfoy… Seeker- Justin Bass… Beaters- Martin Johansson and Paul Sweeny… Chasers- Richard Peterson, Christian Wheeler, and Chris Bones." 

It was a rough game because the Slytherins were playing unfairly. About 45 minutes after the game started, the score was 150-120 with Gryffindor in the lead. Robert Smith, the Gryffindor seeker, was after the snitch with Justin Bass, his Slytherin counterpart, trailing behind him. It was a struggle, but after 30 seconds of racing, Smith caught the snitch! 

"And Gryffindors win 300-120! Go Gryffindors!" Remus yelled. 

"Party at the Gryffindor Tower! Be there or be bored," Sirius yelled. 

The party lasted until midnight when the head girl came in the common room and told everyone to, "Zip your howling traps!" 

When the girls went up to their dorms, they started to talk. Well, more like Savannah sighing over how cute Stephan Rueda, the other Gryffindor beater, was. 

"He will never notice me. I have had the longest crush on him and he doesn't even know my name," said Savannah sadly. 

"What makes you think that?" Crystal asked curiously. 

"He is so popular and he only goes out with blonde bimbos." (A/N: No offense to the blonds out there) 

"If he doesn't notice you, then he isn't worth it," Lily stated firmly. 

"You are so right. I don't think I have a crush on him anymore." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day in the Great Hall, someone came up to Savannah and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, Stephan Rueda was standing behind her. 

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked tentatively. 

"Umm…sure," she replied while standing up. She was curious as to why he wanted to talk to her, but figured it was something important if he couldn't even say it in front of her friends. 

They made their way through the Great Hall and towards a staircase. 

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutsometime," he mumbled. 

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" he repeated hopefully. 

"Well…" 

A/N: I am so very sorry for not updating in forever. I just got a harry potter website and I have been working hard on that. All my reviews have inspired me to write. find out what Savannah says to Stephan in the next chapter….

REVIEW! 


End file.
